Une bonne journée
by MetE.NaruSasu
Summary: Sasuke, amoureux de Naruto va se rendre compte qu'un simple entrainement peut tout changer dans sa vie sentimentale. NaruSasu. OOC.


**Une belle journée**

Tout commence à Konoha, ce monde où de parfait civils et de ninjas qualifiés ou non régnaient.  
Un de ses être parmi les habitants, était mis en avant. Il possédait en lui le plus puissant des bijuus. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un nindo pas très commun car il sait se faire respecter et retenir l'attention. Prénommé Naruto Uzumaki, il a eu le malheur d'être orphelin à sa naissance. Ce jeune homme est grand mesurant approximativement 1m70. Ses cheveux étaient blond coiffés en pétard, ils ne devaient pas connaître le gel. Ses yeux eux étaient bleu, ce bleu était si magnifique presque aussi beau qu'un ciel d'été. Sur ses joues trônaient fièrement des moustaches ressemblant à celle d'un chat. Naruto est un ninja constituant l'équipe 7.  
Dans cette même équipe, se trouve Sakura Haruno. Sakura est une jeune fille aux yeux d'un joli vert émeraudes, aux cheveux d'une incroyable couleur rose et aussi raides que les poils d'un balai. Dans cette même équipe, se trouve aussi le meilleur ami de Naruto: Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce jeune garçon possède des yeux aussi noir que de l'encre de chine, ses cheveux eux sont d'un bleu nuit profond, deux mèches encadrent son visage et le reste de ses cheveux sont coiffés en cul de canard. Mesurant 1m65, Sasuke représente l'idole de ces demoiselles. C'est une personne au caractère froid, impassible et supérieur mais qui par grande surprise ressent au fond de lui une attirance bien plus forte qu'amicale pour son meilleur ami. Par contre pour son plus grand malheur, Sakura est follement amoureuse de lui...

Aujourd'hui fut un jour banal (ou presque) pour Sasuke. En pleine après-midi d'été, Naruto lui proposa un entraînent dehors par ce bel après-midi. Celui-ci ne trouvant rien de mal à tout ça accepta. Après tout il est toujours bon de s'entraîner pour pouvoir battre son rival. Une fois dehors, ils se mirent en place et là le combat commença. Ils se battaient d'une tel force, c'était incroyable. Des kunaï, des shuriken s'échangeaient entre eux. Utilisant également des techniques de combats comme le taijustu ou encore le ninjustu. Tout deux esquivaient et attaquaient de bon cœur mais par un manque de concentration le joli baka blond derrapa sur un kunaï et se retrouva malencontreusement à califourchon sur le pauvre Sasuke. Sentant la chaleur monter en lui, Sasuke essaya de se dégager mais il n'y arrivait pas car Naruto n'était pas vraiment décidé à partir. Le jinchuriki s'approcha délicatement de Sasuke qui est à présent aussi rouge qu'un champ de coquelicots et lui chuchota malicieusement à l'oreille tout en souriant:  
"_Et Sas'ke à ce que je vois, je te fais de l'effet ?"  
Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Sasuke détourna la tête honteusement. Une légère brise d'été les caressaient. Naruto observait son meilleur ami, il le dévorait du regard. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'autre pris son menton, il remit la tête de son prisonnier vers lui, et lui dit d'un air sérieux:  
"Tu sais Sas'ke, tu me fais le même effet aussi, et même bien plus fort. Ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps que je ressens cela pour toi."  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit reprit ses couleurs naturelle. Il ressemblait maintenant à un poisson hors de l'eau. Le voyant ainsi, le futur hokage ricana gentiment. Il semblait attendri et sous le charme du tout mignon Sasuke. Le soleil éclairait le visage du jeune homme blond, des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front, quelques unes d'entre elles dégoulinaient. Ses yeux étaient presque aussi brillants que les étoiles qui illument la nuit. Sasuke ne pouvait alors que se sentir mal à l'aise, mais tellement absorbé par ce visage. Tout deux se regardaient avec cette lueur, cette envie... Naruto s'approcha doucement profitant de chaques secondes tels était son désir. Leurs lèvres étaient tellement proche l'une de l'autre, qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. Il s'approcha de plus belle et c'est à ce moment précis que ses lèvres se positionnèrent sur celle de celui qu'il aimait. Ce geste fut d'une douceur inattendu, leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, se releva et observa l'élu de son coeur. Celui-ci semblait sous état de choc car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Étant redevenu rouge, il fixait Naruto pour essayer de percevoir sa réaction et ses sentiments les plus profonds. Quant au jeune blond, ceci l'amusa et il se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. Ils se relevèrent, et se firent face. Le jinchuriki se rapprocha de très près de son teme, il lui caressa la joue tout en descendant sur sa nuque. Sasuke en évoqua un frisson, une excitation...  
"Sas'ke depuis longtemps je ressens cette attirance folle pour toi, lorsque je te vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de sentir monter l'extase en moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Car pour moi, tu es comme mon évidence. Et donc, est ce que tu serais prêt à franchir le cap avec moi ?"  
Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux pour pouvoir voir une once de mensonges, mais il s'avèra qu'il y en avait aucune. Alors il enlaça Naruto et l'embrassa.  
"Oui pourquoi pas, ça pourrait etre intéressant."  
Enfin heureux d'être ensemble, ils partirent amoureusement en riant et bientôt nous entendrons parler du couple Naruto-Sasuke.


End file.
